Positivité
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Le Sort Noir avait été une source de souffrance pour les maternités de Blanche-Neige et de sa fille. Et pourtant, des choses positives en étaient sorties: sa famille actuelle.


Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz.

Résumé : Le Sort Noir avait été une source de souffrance pour les maternités de Blanche-Neige et de sa fille. Et pourtant, des choses positives en étaient sorties: sa famille actuelle.

**Positivité**

Alors qu'elle berçait Neal, Blanche-Neige observait Emma, qui était la spectatrice d'un Henry qui tentait d'apprendre à Crochet à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

\- J'ai un crochet à la place de la main.

\- Mais tu as un cerveau ! Tu peux m'aider avec les énigmes pour débloquer les passages !

Le trio jouait en effet à Dino Crisis. Emma décryptait la carte, Henry s'occupait de la gestion de Regina (parce que oui, le personnage principal du jeu s'appelait réellement Regina) et Killian avait été mis en charge de la résolution des codes des cartes-clés. Les yeux de sa fille brillaient d'amour et de tendresse alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes de sa vie s'entendre si bien, partager autant.

Depuis que le premier Sort Noir avait été brisé et que la mémoire lui était revenue, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Emma, la princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle aurait été sa vie, si ils étaient tous restés dans la Forêt Enchantée, si elle avait pu élever Emma. C'était un sentiment qui s'était renforcé quand elle accoucha de Neal. Voir Emma si affectueuse avec son jeune frère, voir Charmant en père si protecteur envers un si petit être, tout cela alimentait l'imagination nostalgique de la jeune femme. Elle se voyait coiffant Emma, elle se voyait des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'Emma allait danser pour son premier bal, elle se voyait allongée, profitant de sa seconde grossesse, sa fille encore enfant s'extasiant sur son ventre rond, elle se voyait partir en promenade avec elle à cheval, elle voyait les nains jouer les babysitters de l'ombre. Elle avait raté toutes les premières fois d'Emma, toutes ces fois où Emma avait eu besoin d'elle ! Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses premiers amours, ses premières désillusions, ses premières menstrues, son premier bal, son premier accouchement, tout !

Mais ce qui lui brisait le cœur par dessus-tout, c'était qu'Emma avait connu les mêmes tourments.

Emma, adolescente, en prison, qui avait abandonné Henry parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir l'élever dignement !

Quand Henry était revenu dans sa vie, elle avait senti, elle aussi, tous ses souvenirs douloureux revenir, tous ses rêves illusoires et doux-amers !

Et encore, dans son malheur, Blanche-Neige trouvait qu'elle avait été plus chanceuse qu'Emma.

Emma, elle, elle avait dû vivre dix ans en sachant son fils loin d'elle, à se l'imaginer. A chaque anniversaire sans son fils, elle revivait son accouchement, elle s'imaginait des scénarios où elle l'avait gardé auprès d'elle, elle se maudissait d'avoir du lui faire connaître ce qu'elle-même avait connu, la mort dans l'âme.

Et tout cela, parce qu'à l'âge de dix ans, Blanche-Neige n'avait pas su taire un secret.

\- Grand-Mère, si le jeu fait trop de bruit pour Oncle Neal, dis-le nous, je baisserai le son ! Lança Henry depuis le canapé

\- Le son n'est pas si fort, je l'entends à peine, mais c'est bien que tu t'en soucies Henry !

David rentra du commissariat, salua sa fille, son futur gendre, son petit-fils, avant d'aller l'embrasser et embrasser leur petit bébé.

Oui, le Sort Noir les avait privées, Emma et elle, de beaucoup de choses.

Cependant, sans lui, elles n'auraient pas la chance d'être la mère et la grand-mère d'un jeune homme si courageux et adorable.

Sans le Sort Noir, Henry ne serait sans doute pas né.

Elle ignorait si Emma ressentait la même chose qu'elle, elle pensait que oui, mais cette simple idée suffisait à faire taire son esprit douloureux :

Le Sort Noir lui avait permis d'être la grand-mère d'Henry Mills.

Rien que pour cela, pour rien au monde Blanche-Neige n'aurait voulu remonter le temps et changer son destin.

**FIN**


End file.
